


Spring

by mrs_leary (julie)



Series: Indian Summer [2]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Bradley have finally started seeing each other, and Bradley rather nervously comes along to Richard’s next lunch. Despite Richard’s best and most honourable intentions, one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

♦

### st pancras

It was perfectly obvious what had happened. As the cast and crew were gathering at St Pancras on Monday morning, Colin and Bradley appeared, the latter looking rather more self–conscious than usual and the former just _glowing_ with happiness even when he wasn’t smiling… The two of them weren’t holding hands, but they might as well have been. Richard’s heart turned over as he felt bursts of _love_ and _gratification_ and _jealousy_ and _envy_ – starbursts of _love_ and _need_ exploding through him with the same strength and passion with which he’d felt them at Colin’s age. But the love would forever underlie all else, and on that foundation he swiftly rebuilt enough wisdom to feel gratitude and generosity, so that by the time Colin reached his side, Richard could look upon him quite benignly.

‘Hey,’ said Colin, with a sweet smile only slightly tinged by empathic regret.

‘Hey yourself,’ Richard responded with what was no doubt a rather pathetic attempt at coolness. He did not want to be pitied.

‘I, uh… Well, um, he…’

‘Yes. So I see.’ Richard and Colin were standing slightly removed from the others – and certainly out of earshot of Bradley, who was speaking animatedly with Johnny, though the young man’s gaze was constantly drawn towards his friend. His… boyfriend. ‘What happened?’ Richard asked _sotto voce_. ‘If I may presume to ask.’

‘Of course you can.’ Colin’s smile brightened into an uncomplicated grin. ‘It’s like you said,’ he explained with a _who’d have thought it_ shrug, ‘he was curious. He came round to my place on Saturday. He stayed the night.’

‘You gave him that one night.’

‘Yeah, but… he didn’t leave in the morning. And he hasn’t left yet. I think he’s as surprised as I am. Which is _very_.’

‘Two nights, then.’

‘Nine. I meant the Saturday before.’

‘Oh, Colin…’ Richard was stricken with grief and joy. ‘I’m very happy for you.’

‘Are you?’ Colin stumbled a moment. ‘I mean, thank you. You’re very good to me, Richard.’

‘Oh, my dear young man… What else should I be? Of course I’m happy for you. You deserve to have what you care about most.’

But Colin was considering him carefully with those astonishing blue eyes, and he murmured, ‘We all do.’

To which Richard had no useful reply.

♦

### invitation

Though no one was tactless enough to comment, everyone was amazed to reach the end of filming in Pierrefonds and realise that Bradley had stayed with Colin throughout. During the last hour of the last day Colin crept over to Richard, settled beside him rather gingerly – and in an urgent whisper as if afraid of jinxing himself, he hissed, ‘He _still_ hasn’t left yet.’

‘Well,’ Richard responded calmly, ‘who can blame him?’

‘That’s a _lot_ of curiosity.’

‘Which you’ve been trying to satisfy…?’

‘With great care and diligence,’ Colin assured him, ‘at every conceivable opportunity.’

‘Then perhaps it’s more than curiosity,’ Richard offered even as his heart broke. ‘What has he said?’

‘Not _that_.’

‘I meant, how has he explained it?’

Colin grimaced in hopelessness. ‘He hasn’t.’

Richard sighed out a laugh or perhaps laughed out a sigh. ‘Ah, _men_ … Alas, some things don’t change.’

‘Look, I wanted to ask… if your invitation still stands…’

‘For lunch on Sunday? Of course! You’ll always be welcome, Colin. My friends were delighted to meet you. They always ask after you.’

‘If he _still_ hasn’t left… may I bring Bradley?’

Richard turned a sharp glance on the young man. ‘Of course. If you really think he’d want to come.’

‘Thank you.’

‘We wouldn’t make him too uncomfortable?’

Colin had turned away, as if distracted, but he shook his head. _No_.

Richard just sighed this time. ‘Colin, my dear. There’s no question of – You don’t need him there for – My dear, even if you _weren’t_ seeing someone else now –’

‘Richard,’ he said, quietly cutting across his half–formed protests, and looking at Richard directly. ‘You don’t have to say it. I trust you.’

‘Oh,’ he responded, feeling a pang of unhappiness even now. God only knew he didn’t want to be written off as harmless just yet. ‘That’s good. Thank you.’

And Colin, bless him, lifted a hand to cup Richard’s cheek, to gently caress his old skin with the soft palm of his hand. It felt like a blessing. It felt like a farewell.

♦

### sunday

Colin arrived early again, cheerfully bearing fresh bread and wine and a savoury nut loaf he’d made himself. Bradley followed along in his wake, looking nervous, and carrying twelve bottles of some rather expensive looking designer beer with discreet pride rainbows on the labels. ‘Um,’ Bradley said as he proffered them, ‘I didn’t know what you, uh –’

‘What _you people_ drink?’ Richard supplied.

Bradley flushed. ‘I didn’t mean –’

‘Richard,’ Colin murmured.

‘They look delicious,’ Richard smoothly offered, patting Bradley’s hand as he took one of the six–packs from him. Bradley was man enough not to flinch.

The three of them set to work readily enough, preparing lunch and setting up the table – inside this time – although it soon started to irk Richard that Bradley just wouldn’t look him in the eye nor even the face. He realised this was more from embarrassment than distaste or dislike, but still… Bradley had been with Colin for over a month now, and the two young men were discreet but they’d never really tried to hide the fact. Richard himself had been well and truly out by the time he met Bradley, so there could be no surprises there. Where was this discomfort coming from?

Unfortunately Bradley never quite managed to shake it off through the lunch, despite Colin’s soothing calmness and undemanding presence, and despite Richard’s attempts to play the perfect host – a role he seemed to be struggling with today. Obviously every single one of Richard’s guests fancied Bradley like mad, and Bradley himself made a couple of game attempts to be his usual charming and amusing self, but none of it quite gelled as it had when Colin had first been introduced to the group. Bradley sank into an unnatural quietness. He wasn’t sullen, thank heavens, and he wasn’t sulking. But Richard had never seen him so quiet before.

And of course his horribly salacious old friends were all making assumptions again, about what would be happening after they left. It was really quite ludicrous. Wasn’t an old man allowed some dignity in his twilit years?

The last to leave, as usual, were Michael and Darby – Michael still busy talking obliviously even while Darby bundled him off , and Darby giving Bradley one last once–over then winking at Richard with a wicked little kick to his mouth which seemed to indicate he’d be happily fantasising about what Richard would be getting up to next.

Richard stood by the front door for long moments after they’d gone, gathering himself. Listening to Colin bustling around in the kitchen, tidying up, loading the dishwasher. Other people might find it presumptuous or intrusive, but Richard loved how comfortable Colin obviously felt in Richard’s home. He _loved_ it. He rarely allowed himself daydreams about this last best love of his, because he didn’t want to become bitter about how impossible the reality was, but Richard could easily imagine – for the first time in decades – sharing his house, if it was with this young man. Not necessarily sharing a bedroom, though perhaps occasionally a bed, but sharing their lives. Sharing this sense of comfort and undemanding friendship and belonging. Taking care of each other as best they could.

These idle fancies came to an abrupt halt as Bradley walked through the hall, carrying one of the chairs back to where it belonged in the study. He cast Richard a scowl, and went to audibly dump the chair, then quickly came back to stand there looming, strong arms crossed tight over his impressive chest. Vague memories of alarmingly loud swordfights flared in Richard’s memory, but he met Bradley’s glare as evenly as he possibly could. About ninety percent of which was an act. Richard didn’t deign to say anything, partly because he really had no idea what was wrong.

Finally Bradley said in a fierce hoarse whisper, ‘I suppose you’re waiting for me to leave.’

‘What? No.’

‘I know what’s going on,’ Bradley continued, jutting his face a bit closer.

‘I’m glad one of us does.’

‘ _I have been informed_ – that we’re to agree to whatever you want.’

Richard took a step back. ‘Oh! What? No, you can’t be…’

‘I am deadly serious.’ Still in these fierce whispers, but angry. So very angry. Except then poor Bradley deflated a little. ‘Look, I’m new to all this. Maybe this is – something expected. And I – I’ve only had two serious relationships before. With _women_. What do I know? But I – _I don’t want to share him_.’

‘My dear young man –’

‘If that makes me hopelessly straight and old–fashioned, then I guess I can’t do much about it.’

‘You love him,’ Richard observed, knowing it for the first time. _Knowing_ it.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I – Well, of course I do.’

‘ _He_ doesn’t know that.’

Bradley opened his mouth to retort, and then stopped. Considered Richard quizzically. ‘How the hell can he not know that? I, uh – I’ve never, I’d never – and then I – for _him_. I turned my whole life around for him.’

Richard dared to reach a hand to pat Bradley’s arm. There was no question of Bradley flinching this time. ‘It’s all right. It’s all right. There’s been a ghastly misunderstanding. He was kind to me last time. He was kind, nothing more. There’s no expectation this time. Not on my part, no expectation at all. You must just take him and go. Tell him you love him, and he’s yours, Bradley. All yours. I can’t imagine anything more worth turning your life around for than that.’

Bradley was staring at him. At last, at last, the discomfort disappeared, the barriers melted away. They stared at each other, stripped bare in all but the literal sense. _You love him, too._

 _Yes, I do,_ Richard admitted. _I do love him._ But he muttered, ‘An old man’s stray fancies. Don’t give it another thought.’

‘Richard –’

‘Just take him and go,’ he repeated.

‘Not before…’ murmured Colin –

They both started, having been unaware of his presence. They exchanged furtive glances, unsure of how long he’d been there, how much he’d overheard.

‘Not before… I kiss you farewell.’

And Colin’s slim pale arms were twining around Richard’s neck, and those gorgeous full pink lips were pressed to Richard’s mouth, and Colin was drawing him in – leaning back against Bradley, who braced his shoulders against the wall, winding his arms around Colin’s waist – and Colin was drawing Richard in close, off balance now so that Bradley had both of them leaning into his embrace – and Bradley tucked his face in against Colin’s shoulder with a tiny moan that was half protest and half surrender – and Richard found himself helplessly returning Colin’s kiss for it was so very sweet, the young man so very dear to him – and Bradley groaned again, but he reached one hand around Richard’s waist, fitted it into the small of his back and hauled them both closer still against him – and –

And Colin murmured, ‘Take us to your bed, Richard.’

♦

### afternoon

Richard lay back on the sheets, with Colin on all fours over him, kissing him. Bradley knelt beside them, stroking Colin’s long slim back. They were all naked – naked and as unashamed as actors were about such things. That wasn’t the reason Bradley had reverted to not meeting Richard’s eyes again. It wasn’t discomfort or distaste or embarrassment. It was simply that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his beloved Colin. But that meant Richard could look at either of them as he chose, and Bradley was beautiful, of course. Pale gold skin, perfect muscle definition, generously endowed. Everything that was perfect in a young man. Everything another young man should indeed want and love and adore. The envy Richard had once felt had withered away to nothing so long ago that he could hardly even remember it. And for now he was only grateful that the last time he had held his love had in the event only been the penultimate time.

After long beautiful minutes or hours, Bradley shifted behind Colin, straddled Richard’s thighs, murmured, ‘Col?’

Colin broke away long enough to say over his shoulder, ‘Yes.’ Then he looked back down at Richard, considering – smiled, and said ‘Yes’ again so firmly. It seemed he had a plan.

Bradley spat into his hand, was obviously swiping it over his cockhead. Shifting in closer behind Colin.

Richard presumed to wrap a hand around Colin’s arm. ‘I have… supplies.’

But Colin smiled reassuringly. ‘It’s all right. We’re safe. We had the tests.’

‘Oh, but…’ He lifted the hand to that long pale face. ‘My dearest, I couldn’t bear it if…’

‘I couldn’t bear it, either,’ Bradley murmured, low and rough. And his clear blue gaze at last met Richard’s very directly. ‘I’d never do anything to hurt him. You must know that.’

‘Yes,’ he replied from his heart. ‘Yes, of course. I do know that.’

Then Colin was pushing himself up, sitting back, encouraging Bradley in closer still behind him. And then he lifted up, and in one long smooth move downwards he impaled himself upon his friend, his love – his head falling back even as Bradley’s arms wound around his chest and stomach, even as Bradley leaned in to capture a kiss from that lovely mouth – and they were shifting together, rising and falling in a perfect undulating rhythm echoed by their groaning breaths – Colin arching back, one arm raised over his shoulder to push long fingers through Bradley’s golden hair – and Colin was all elegant bones under creamy skin marked by dark hair and heat staining his cheekbones pink. The entire tableau was perhaps the most beautiful thing Richard had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

And that would have been enough, he would never have presumed to ask for more, but Colin’s other hand drifted down to wrap around Richard’s cock, and then to encompass his own as well – and already his rhythm was losing its logic, but that hardly mattered for the feeling of Colin’s cock and fingers shifting hard against him was all that Richard could possibly need to augment the sight of his love and his love’s love adoring each other – and he spilled over with an ‘ _Oh!_ ’ and then Colin’s seed was mingling with his, and Colin was crying brokenly, beautifully with his fingers messily clutching at them both – and of course Bradley followed after with a great guttural groan – and the moment went on for beat after beat –

Until at last they were done, and they were lying there together on the bed in a tangle of close–pressed limbs and hips and faces and torsos, with Colin caught safe in the midst of the mingled embrace of the two men who loved him.

♦

### evening

Darkness and lamplight found them on Richard’s sinfully deep, dark red velvet sofa, with Colin lying along the length of it, resting back in Richard’s arms while reading poetry aloud, and Bradley was down the other end, sitting cross–legged and massaging the arches of Colin’s bare feet with his thumb–pads. Between Colin’s sweet brogue and the strong sweep of Bradley’s thumbs, Richard was in quite the trance.

‘ _Amorous Leander, beautiful and young,_ | _Whose tragedy divine Musaeus sung_ ,’ Colin intoned.

But barely two pages into the poem, Bradley had already lost interest in the words. In a supple move he unfolded and shifted up onto his hands and knees, began stalking up the length of Colin’s legs, gnawing and biting at him through the denim.

Colin didn’t once falter, even when Bradley reached the inside of his thighs. ‘ _His dangling tresses, that were never shorn,_ | _Had they been cut, and unto Colchos borne,_ | _Would have allured the venturous youth of Greece_ | _To hazard more than for the golden fleece._ ’

‘The Golden Fleece?’ Bradley asked, lifting his head. ‘Like, as in Jason and the Argonauts?’

‘Yes,’ Richard and Colin replied, considering him quizzically.

Bradley shrugged. ‘You don’t need poetry, when you watch cartoons on Saturday mornings.’ And he bent again to his task, now mouthing at the narrow strip of stomach revealed by Colin’s unbuttoned shirt.

‘Huh.’ Colin also returned to his task. ‘ _His body was as straight as Circe’s wand;_ | _Jove might have sipped out nectar from his hand._ ’ He had to lift the book higher to allow for Bradley’s head, as Bradley shifted up to graze at his nipples. ‘Oh… _I could tell ye_ | _How smooth his breast was, and how white his belly._ Uh –’

Bradley knelt up now, straddling Colin’s thighs, and was unfastening Colin’s jeans with intent, working them roughly down to expose him.

‘ _And whose immortal fingers did imprint_ | _That heavenly path_  –’ A groan as Bradley began nuzzling at the pale planes within Colin’s hips. ‘ _That heavenly path… with many a curious dint…_ | _That runs along his back. But my –_ ’

Bradley lifted his head, ignoring Colin’s low cry of protest. ‘I know what _that’s_ about… Come here, Leander –’ and he grasped Colin’s hips, and twisted him over, pushed Colin’s shirt up so he could run one finger–pad slowly down the curious dints of Colin’s spine.

Colin groaned throatily – which Richard didn’t mind at all, for Colin’s face was now pressed against Richard’s belly – and the book dropped unheeded from long fingers to the floor, and Richard didn’t even mind that either.

Bradley’s mouth soon followed his finger down that heavenly path, tracing it lower and lower still until he was nuzzling at the cleft between Colin’s buttocks – and Colin wound his arms around Richard’s waist and clung on as if for dear life, as Bradley hauled Colin up onto his knees with his rear poking up pertly so that Bradley could settle in close behind and lick and lap and mouth at all his most intimate places while Richard watched spellbound.

And it seemed that Bradley would be content to do that all night without ever quite provoking Colin to finish, so eventually Colin fumbled with Richard’s trousers, and rasped the flat of his tongue up Richard’s cock, pushed lower to gently suck upon his balls, the tip of his nose digging in against the top of Richard’s thighs.

Though soon Bradley lifted his head, and prompted, ‘Col.’

And Colin looked up at Richard apologetically, and asked, ‘Supplies?’

‘Ah. Yes. Of course.’ And he reached to fumble at the drawer in the side–table, where such supplies had long waited unused in the hope of just such a thing occurring on this sinful sofa of his.

Moments later Colin was dextrously rolling a condom down onto him, and almost immediately settling in to suckle at Richard’s cock – while Colin’s moans and wriggles in reaction to what Bradley was doing did half his work for him. Despite him taking it slow, Richard came an embarrassingly short while later.

And then Bradley flipped Colin over on to his back, and lifted his hips – Colin’s legs snaked around Bradley’s waist as if they belonged there – and Bradley plunged into his love, and Richard reached to stroke Colin’s beautiful long cock – and within a few thrusts, Colin was coming, arching back in Richard’s arms, his face flushed and delectable, lost in the passion of it – and Bradley inevitably followed, yet continued to watch Colin, to focus on his pleasure, to make it last and last until eventually Colin cried brokenly, ‘Enough!’ and Richard cradled him with all the gratitude in the world while Bradley simply curled up where he was, and lay his head down over Colin’s generous heart.

♦

### night

‘Tell him,’ Richard murmured to Bradley as they waited by the door. ‘Promise me you’ll tell him.’

‘I will,’ said Bradley, looking at him directly with his clear candid blue eyes. ‘Thank you, Richard.’

Richard just shook his head somewhat dazedly. All the gratitude was on his side. Bradley must know that. ‘You’ve gifted me with memories I could never have… I could never have hoped to gain on my own.’

‘Yeah, but… this is what he wanted, isn’t it? He loves you, too. In his own way.’

‘He’s a miracle. As are you. Bradley, he loves you truly. Tell him, and he’s yours alone, and that’s how it should be.’

‘I will,’ he vowed.

‘Ready?’ Colin asked as he came into the hall.

‘Yeah, I’m ready.’

But Colin stood between the two of them, and he lifted a hand to cup Richard’s cheek, to bless Richard’s old skin with his sensitive young palm. ‘Then… it’s time to kiss you farewell.’

‘Yes, my dear friend,’ Richard agreed, before those beautiful lips met his one last time.

And then Bradley pressed a kiss to Richard’s mouth as well, and murmured again, ‘Thank you.’

Then the door was open letting in the refreshing night air, and the two young men were jogging down the steps hand in hand – and Richard watched as they walked along the pavement with their heads leaning in close together, talking quietly perhaps of profound matters, perhaps of nonsense – and he silently bade them farewell, and as they turned the corner he turned away and closed the door. And he sighed in wistful contentment, and he wished them all manner of well.

♦


End file.
